Aeliana
Aeliana Wächter-Veritate is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a Weimaraner-Shepherd who is proficient in the engineering of both Sports and Environmental Engineering, the complete opposite engineering of Centurion. She applies the features of Sports Engineering to her parkour skills. She is the sister of Centurion and Sagitarii, and the daughter of Adelrik and Estela. She is a member of the PAW Patrol, acting as their Environmental Engineer and one of the three specialized Engineer Pups alongside her brothers. Appearance Aeliana shares no differences between her and her brothers, aside from the obvious gender. Her underbelly is white, her eyes are golden, and her back, top of snout, and top of her tail is the grayish-blue color of the Wächter-Veritate Triplets. She also wears a red neck scarf, contrary to Centurion's goggles. Regular Uniform TBD Flight Uniform TBD Anthro Appearance As an anthro, Aeliana shares the same massive height of her brothers. Standing at 6' 2" or 1.87 meters, she is a very tall girl. She wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a pair of black shorts with a gold zipper on the left leg. She also wears a somewhat lighter blue hoodie around her waist. Bio Aeliana, like her brother Sagitarii, were raised on the streets. The Veritate family tore them from their mother and left them in a dumpster where they were believed to have perished. Obviously, that's not what happened. Aeliana and Sagitarii survived thanks to one Jindrich, the best friend of their grandfather Diederik, and uncle-figure to the late Adelrik. Jindrich and the other canines of Perseverance raised Aeliana and Sagitarii as one of their own, knowing full-well who they are. They were determined to reunite the abandoned pups with their mother and brother. Like her brothers, Aeliana picked up the Wächter-Veritate "habit" of Engineering. She picked up Sports and Environmental Engineering after being exposed to the countless factories in Europe. The pollution made it difficult for her to breathe, and even sadly caused the flowers she loved to much to die. After that, she wanted to leave. Jindrich obliged, and took Sagitarii and Aeliana onto a boat bound for the United States. Partially to get Aeliana out of the thick black smog of the cities, and mostly so they can reunite with Estela and Centurion. After being quickly separated from Jindrich due to guards who spotted them trying to sneak off the boat. After that, she and Sagitarii wandered the streets of the United States, fighting and struggling to get by. Aeliana picked up and mastered the art of Parkour in order to survive and escape from anyone she unintentionally, or intentionally, antagonizes. She and Sagitarii eventually became two puppy performers as their living. Until they find Centurion... An emotional reunion between the triplets takes place, and the three must catch up on eighteen years of lost time... Aeliana herself must help prepare Estela for remarriage to a loving and funny Weimaraner... Personality In one word, unique. Aeliana is an amalgamation of sass and sarcasm, kindness and compassion, love and hate. You never know when she's going to drop a one-liner, or go off and deliver a whole speech to raise one's spirits, or express her own emotions. Despite this, she defends herself, her beliefs, and her brothers valiantly, without a second thought. It's a mistake to insult her... However, Aeliana is still an absolutely lovely and polite individual. Trivia Fears Aeliana shares her fears with her brothers. - Fear of Rejection - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - Necrophobia (Fear of Death) - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Confined Spaces, particularly of cells) Pup Pack Tools - Wrench - Wires - Small, compact solar panel - Small laser drill - X-Ray to view into through obstacles - Various natural substances Vehicle She drives a motorcycle, just like Centurion's. However, she has ultramarine highlights and not black. She also doesn't have wing designs on her bike. Family - Diederik Wächter (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) - Magdalena Wächter (Paternal Grandmother, Alive) - Adelrik Wächter (Father, Deceased) - Estela (Mother, missing) - Jindrich Adlersflügel (Godfather) - Centurion (Brother) - Sagitarii (Brother) Friends - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Xiuhcoatl (Boyfriend) - Veronique - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rubble - Rocky - Everest - Tracker - Ryder - Mayor Goodway - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Maximillian - Lux - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (In the Tundra-Centurion AU) - Arika (In the Tundra-Centurion AU) Hobbies - Practicing sports - Gymnastics - Parkour - Reading - Playing video games - Spending time with her brothers Miscellaneous Facts * Aeliana, alongside Centurion and Sagitarii, are the three specialized PAW Patrol Engineer Pups. * She and Sagitarii often accompany Centurion during missions that require Engineers. * Aeliana's mutation is called "Ojos de Oro" or "Golden-Eyes". He shares this mutation with Centurion and Sagitarii. * He favorite fruit is cantaloupe. Story Appearances Fanfictions * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Short Stories * The Last We Saw Them... Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol